


You Fell Asleep in My Car (I Drove the Whole Time)

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute happy fitzsimmons, late nigh kebabs, pregnant Jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved his wife, he truly did. Her early morning pregnancy cravings... not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fell Asleep in My Car (I Drove the Whole Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunburntshadesofgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunburntshadesofgold/gifts).



> So more happy!Fitzsimmons family fic. This is the type of stuff we need (Looking at you Tuesday...).  
> This is dedicated to sunburnshadesofgold, who loves twenty one pilots and aos. Hope you enjoy.  
> Please tell me of an errors, it's late and I'm tired so I can't really spot them. Thanks.  
> Title, tear in My Heart lyrics by twenty one pilots. Hope you all enjoy.

"Fitz."

"Fitz."

"Fitz!"

With each repeat of his name, her whispers got louder, the third time, an irritated hiss. He rolled over, and opened his eyes, the light from her lamp blinding him. She was smiling at him.

"Fitz," she moaned. "I'm hungry."

He rubbed his eyes, not fully understanding her request. It was one in the morning. She ate only a number of hours ago. How could she possibly still be hungry?

"How?" was all he could manage.

"I'm hungry!"  A pause. "I want a kebab. Please."

He sighed heavily. Was it even safe for her to eat? "Can you even..." he began but she interrupted him before he could finish.

"It's fine. I've Googled it. Many times."

Fitz just gave another heavy sigh. She really wanted this kebab.

And that's when he noticed that she was dressed. Ready to go. "Seriously Jems? Can we just go for breakfast?"

She shook her head. "Closes at three."

"For dinner then?"

Another shake of the head. "I'm hungry now."

"Fine."

She smiled brightly at him. "Great. I'll meet you in the garage in five." As she stood up, she stumbled slightly, but dismissed the hand that went out to help her. "I'm fine, just meet me there."

Before she was out the door, Fitz noticed that she was already in a hoodie, and tracksuit bottoms.

And the keys to the car that S.H.I.E.L.D. had allowed them were on the bed.

He shook his head.

Again.

***

She was leaning against the car door when he made his way into the garage. She yawned but her eyes still lit up when she saw him. And Fitz couldn't help but smile back.

He truly loved his wife. And didn't know what he had done to deserve her. She was amazing, she was beautiful, she was radiant. As a heavy sleeper Jemma was, Fitz always awoke first and every morning when he awoke to find her sleeping next to him, he couldn't help but feel amazed that they finally got their happy ending.

"Jems, you're impossible," he laughed as he pulled her into a hug, their lips meeting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the buried her head in his chest. 

"I love you," she murmured.

"You're only saying that for food," he whispered into her hair.

She shook her head, knowing he was joking. But hormones, a lack of sleep and cravings made her want to cry.

Cry and argue with him. 

"I know," he whispered again. "I love you more. I love you more than anything else." The end of his sentence was lost to her hair. But she knew what he meant. She always did.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled away. Tears had started to form in her eyes, making them glisten in the dim light of the garage. "For everything."

Fitz didn't need to say anything. She would know. She was like that. They weren't just husband and wife, best friends. They were two halves of a whole.

An atom that couldn't be spilt.

***

In the car, Jemma didn't say much. Just watched the street lights sped past as the drove. There was something beautiful about night, about the way that the stars shone down, illuminating everything (not that stars could be seen much any more).

"It's amazing," he said to her, wanting to look but not wanting to take his eyes of the road.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It's amazing."

Pulling up to a red light (seriously? They were the only traffic on the road? Did they really need to use red lights at this time?), he turned to her. Her face was illuminated in orange. "There's just something so amazing about the galaxy," she whispered, tilting her head ever so slightly so she could see better out the window. 

The galaxy was a vast and wondrous thing, something that had always amazed her. How there was so much left undiscovered, and how it may remain undiscovered for the rest of time.

Jemma didn't even notice that Fitz had started driving again, and they were now turning into the parking lot of the kebab shop.

When the car finally came to a stop, Jemma turned to Fitz, a tired smile on her face. "You're the best."

He laughed, and then unbuckled his seatbelt, climbing out of the car and walking around it to help her out.

"Is it you who's hungry or the monkey?" Fitz asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and helping her into the shop. Had it not been half one in the morning, and had she not wanted to cry (again) over the idea of a kebab, she would have playfully shoved him.

"Shush," she just whined, looking at the menu, unable to now decide what she wanted. "Doner Kebab on chips, house sauce."

"Same please," Fitz said, approaching the counter so he could hand the poor worker still there the money. The boy looked no older than seventeen. 

The wait time was short, and having been handed their food, Fitz bundled Jemma out of the takeaway, before she could begin crying again.

***

Sitting on the bonnet, under the stars, eating a kebab at two in the morning, was one thing both Fitz and Jemma didn't think they'd ever do. But there were many things they didn't think they'd ever do, or experience before they joined Coulson's team, all those years ago now.

But they had experience all those things that they hadn't even thought of in their wildest dreams. And they had changed them for better, and for worse.

"I'm full," Jemma said, closing the container lid after eating just under half her meal. She looked at the bin, just across from the car, and debated whether or not she could throw the container in.

But the entire thought process was hard. She kept getting distracted by Fitz's curls. And those blue, blue eyes.

"You done?" he confirmed, placing the his container in the bag, and taking hers when she nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed, thinking again about those curls, wanting, hoping, craving to lose her hands in them.

Fitz slid from the bonnet of the car, and Jemma followed suit. She reached out for the hand that was empty and let his fingers slid through his own.

"You okay?" he asked, when he returned from the bin. 

She shrugged, stretching and yawning again. "Tired."

"Let's go home, yeah?"

She nodded.

***

When he finally got her bucked in (even though she was just under five months, Jemma Simmons was not the smallest woman when pregnant), he placed a kiss on her temple. One that was probably not felt by a now sleeping Jemma Simmons.

He exhaled air through his nose, a smile on his face. It wasn't a sigh of annoyance, or of irritation, it was one of awe. Awe and amazement that his wife was this woman.

This woman who forced him out in the early hours of the morning for a kebab, then fell asleep in his car.

He couldn't believe (and probably never would) that he was this lucky.

"We'll be home soon," he whispered, starting the car.

Driving home, he didn't realise that there were that many potholes (the government really needed to fix that). Potholes that may jolt someone who was a light sleeper awake.

Someone like Jemma.

Fitz looked at her, then at the road. What he was about to do could be classed as dangerous. And if Jemma found out, she would not be best pleased at his driving.

But he didn't want to disturb her.

So he drove the whole way home, avoiding all the potholes. There was no traffic at three in the morning. 

And when they got back to base, he looked over at Jemma, still asleep somehow (and he couldn't help but feel proud of his driving).  

Tiredness finally hit Fitz like a wave then, finding himself yawning, so he cracked open the window ever so slightly, unbuckled the both of them, and leaned back.

Hunter found them, curled up together in the front seat, the next morning, hands together. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Can pregnant woman eat kebabs?" is now my last Google search. There are many opinions on it but I'm just gonna say its safe. Because who doesn't love a kebab?  
> Thanks so much. You guys are the best. If anyone wants anything for this series, please say. Hope you enjoyed and marvel owns all.


End file.
